malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Stonewielder/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Stonewielder in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some characters are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (The extended DP is work in progress) A * Agayla, spice dealer and mage of Malaz Isle * Allan, Stormguard * Alton, Stormguard (referred to only) * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness (referred to only) * Arel, member of Temal's war band * Arten, Chief Divine of the Order of the Guardians of the Faith B * Badlands, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman (referred to only) * Bakune, Chief Assessor of Banith * Beneth, Spiritual leader of the Jourilan Army of Reform * Best, black marketer and extortionist (referred to only) * Betteries, Company Captain, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Billouth, Sergeant in the City watch of Banith * Blues, a member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bor 'eth, Delanss shopkeeper * Borun, Commander of Black Moranth, Malazan 6th Army * Brother Carfin, a member of the Synod of StyggStonewielder, Chapter 4 * Brother Jool, a member of the Synod of Stygg C * Caladan Brood, The Warlord (referred to only) * Carr, A lieutenant, Jourilan Army of Reform * Chenal, Stormguard * Colberant, Tower Marshal of Sky Tower * Coots, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman (referred to only) * Coral, Sergeant of the 20th * Corbin, soldier, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Corlo, A prisoner and Crimson Guardsman on the Stormwall * Cotillion, companion to Shadowthrone (referred to only) (full appearance) * Courval, Stormguard Section Marshall (referred to only) * Cullel, Stormwall veteran * Crippled God, the Chained One D * Devaleth, Cadre mage, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Dim, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Donas, Delanss nobleman and swordsman * Dropper, Crimson Guardsman (referred to only)Stonewielder, Chapter 9 E * Elia, bonemender on a Curaca galley * Ella, An orphan girl, Banith * Ena, A young mother of the Sea-Folk clan * Enesh-jer, Envoy of the Overlord, Malazan 6th Army * Ernen, old treasure hunter * Esta, brothel owner in Thickton (referred to only) * Estiel Gorlings, Lord Mayor of Banith (referred to only) (full appearance)Stonewielder, Epilogue * Evessa, Stormguard F * Faro, Scout, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Felis, Section Marshal of the Stormwall * Fingers, a member of the Crimson Guard * Fish, Heavy Infantry, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Fullen, Malazan captain G * Gall, Stormguard (referred to only) * Gellin, Korelri guard at ShelterStonewielder, Chapter 7 * Gheven, * Gnorl, Theftian recruit on the Stormwall * Goss, Sergeant, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Greymane / Orjin Samarr, High Fist, Commander of the Expeditionary Force H * Hagen, Ex-Champion of the Stormwall * Halat, liaison for the Moranth Blue * Halgin, son of Rillish * Harl, An orphan (referred to only) * Hegil Lesour 'an 'al, Commander of the cavalry, Jourilan Army of Reform * Helta, Uli's wife * Hemel 'Et Kelal, Appointed Malazan Governor of Korel (referred to only) * Hemtl, Jheck, Second of the Chase * Hiam, Lord Protector of the Stormwall, Commander of all KorelriStonewielder, Chapter 1 * Hurback, Lord and emissary of the Overlord * Hyuke, A city watchman, Banith I * Ipshank, An ex-priest of Fener * Iron Bars, Champion of the Stormwall, and Crimson Guard Avowed (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ivanr, Ex-Grand Champion of the Jourilan Imperial Games, Jourilan Army of Reform J * Jalass, Captain Malaz 6th Army (referred to only) * Janeth, Crimson Guard Warder of Thickton * Javus, Stormguard recruit * Jayashul, Tiste Liosan Commander and daughter of Osseric * Jemain, A prisoner on the Stormwall and a member of Bars' crew * Jhenhelf, lieutenant of Temal's war band * Jheval, An agent of the Queen of Dreams * Joden, Crimson Guardsman (referred to only) * Jorrude, Tiste Liosan warrior * June / Cursed June, captain of a Curaca galley K * Karien'el, Lieutenant, later Captain, of the City Watch, Banith * K'azz D'Avore, leader of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Keri, Saboteur, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Khemet Shul, Divisional Fist of the Eighth Army, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Kherran, Duke, member of Enesh-Jer's entourage * Kiska, One-time bodyguard to Tayschrenn, High Mage of the Empire * Kuhn Eshen, captain of the Rich Tidings * Kureh, A Divine/Judge of the Order of the Lady * Kyle, Adjunct to High Fist Greymane, Malazan Expeditionary Force L * Lane, soldier, 6th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Lard, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Laza, one of the Sea-Folk * Lazar, a member of the Crimson Guard * Learthol, Section Marshal of the StormwallStonewielder, Chapter 11 * Least Branch, Daemon and Denizen of the Shadow realm * Len, Saboteur, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Longspear, Stormguard (referred to only) * L'oric, Tiste Liosan mage and son of OssercStonewielder, Chapter 10 * Lorr, Saboteur, 4th Army M * Mallick Rel, Malazan Emperor (referred to only) * Manask, A thief, Banith * Mara, member of the Disavowed * Martal, Commander of the army, the "Black Queen", Jourilan Army of Reform * Masul, ship's mate of a Curaca galley N * Nok, Admiral, Commander of Naval forces, Malazan Expeditionary Force (referred to only) (full appearance) O * Orzu, Patriarch of his clan of the sea-folkStonewielder, Chapter 5 * Otten, member of Temal's war band P * Peek, An Orphan (referred to only) * Peel, Crimson Guardsman (referred to only) * Peles, Malazan captain * Perin, Malazan captain * The Priestess / Sorrow, a Letherii convert to the cult of Dessembrae * Puller, A city watchman, Banith * Pyke, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army Q * Queen of Dreams, Elder goddess * Quint, Senior officer (Wall Marshal) of the Stormwall R * Rafall, Captain of the Lasana * Ranur, Prince of Jourilan * Real, Section Marshal of the Stormwall * Redden, early Korel clan leader * Reshal, Claw * Rillish Jal Keth, Divisional Fist of the Fourth Army, Malazan Expeditionary Force * Ruel, former Lord Protector of the Stormwall (referred to only) * Ruk, Jheck, Third of the Chase * Ruthan Gudd, Malazan soldier (referred to only) S * Seel, Ussü's apprentice * Shadowthrone, Ruler of the Warren of Shadow * Shell, a member of the Crimson Guard * Shijel, member of the Disavowed * Shool, Aide to Hiam, Stormwall * Sister Charity, * Sister Esa, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Gosh, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Nebras, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Sister Prudence, (referred to only) * Sketh, A Mariner * Skinner, leader of the Disavowed (referred to only) (full appearance)Stonewielder, Chapter 12 * Slowburn, A Saboteur in the 4th army * Squeaky, A Saboteur in the 4th army * Stalker, Lost brother and former Crimson Guardsman (referred to only) * Stall, Stormguard * Starvann Arl, Abbott of Our Lady the Saviour Cloister and Hospice, Banith * Stoop, one of the Crimson Guard Brethren (referred to only) * Su, A Wickan Shamaness * Suth, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th ArmyStonewielder, Chapter 2 * Swirl, Admiral of Moranth Blue forces, Malazan Expeditionary Force (referred to only) (full appearance) T * Tal, Jheck, First of the Chase * Talia, Malazan veteran, wife of Rillish * Tar Kargin, enforcer for Best * Tattersail, Malazan mage (referred to only) * Tayschrenn, Malazan High Mage (referred to only) * Temal, Korel clan leader, Great Founder of the Stormwall * Temeth, Ussü's apprentice * Temper, Guardian of the Deadhouse * Thumbs, Saboteur in the 4th army * Thurell, Patriarch of Skolati * Tillin, An orphan (referred to only) * Tolat, A barghast scout of the 4th Company * Tollen, A Malazan prisoner on the StormwallStonewielder, Chapter 8 * Toral Stimins, Master Engineer of the Stormwall * Totsin Jurth the Third, a member of the Synod of Stygg * Turo, Sea-Folk youth * Twofoot, Sergeant of the 6th squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army U * Uli, Many Isles fishermanStonewielder, Prologue * Urfa, Lieutenant of the 4th Company saboteurs * Ussü, High Mage and Advisor, Malazan 6th ArmyStonewielder, Chapter 3 W * Warran, Shadow priestStonewielder, Chapter 6 * Went, Stormguard (referred to only) * Wess, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Will, member of Temal's war band Y * Yana, Heavy infantry, 17th Squad, 4th Co., 2nd Div., 4th Army * Yeull 'ul Taith, Overlord, Malazan 6th Army * Yurgen, Ussü's apprentice Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Stonewielder